When Robin Comes Knocking
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Every night she cries and it kills Robin inside. What will he do to try to help? Read the story to find out. Robin x Zatanna


**I know there are a lot of stories like this on this website but I just want you guys to know that I'm not trying to copy anyone and if I am could you please tell me. I don't want to rip off anyone's work. Thanks.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and remember to leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

When Robin Comes Knocking

**Robin's POV**

I can hear her. Every night I can hear her and it kills me inside. I feel like it's my fault but I know that's not true. I want to help her, to talk to her but she locks herself in her room, only to come out to eat and go to the bathroom. Whenever I knock on her door she doesn't answer. Whenever I try to talk to her she vanishes, and I mean literally vanishes. She just teleports away, and that makes me feel even worse. I decide that I should try again, just one more time. As I walk towards her room her crying only gets louder. When I get to the door I knock softly and hope that she will answer. She doesn't.

"Zee? Come on I know you're in there. I only want to help", I say trying to get her to open the door.

"Robin? Is that you?", she responds. At least she's talking now.

"Yeah Zee it's me", I say softly "Please open up".

To my surprise the door opens, with a red eyed Zatanna standing there. Even when she is crying she's beautiful.

"What do you want Robin?", She asks

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok, and to see if you wanted to talk about what's going on", I say.

"Ok, you really think I'm ok?", she snaps, "After all that I've been through you think I'm ok!". She yells that last part which only makes me feel worse.

"No I really don't. But I know exactly how you feel right now", I tell her.

"There is no way that you can know how I feel", she snaps at me.

"Yes I do, but about 10 times as much as you. My parents are dead. My family is dead. They were killed, murdered. I watched them die in front of my eyes. I will never see my parents again, but you might. I do understand how you feel Zee. I just want to help you through it like how Batman helped me", I explain to her. Her face has a shocked expression on it.

"Robin... I didn't know", she whispers.

"You and Wally are the only ones on this team that know. I haven't told anyone else because it's a dark part of my past", I softly say. "Do you want to talk about what's going on?", I give her a reassuring smile. She nods. She takes my hand and brings me into her room. As soon as I walk in I see a trash can overflowing with used tissues and empty tissue boxes. She brings me to her bed and sits me down. The only light in the room is coming from a small lamp next to her bed. Yet I can still make out ever feature on her face. There are already tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Every time I go to sleep I keep seeing him put on the Helmet. Other times I see the team dead. I feel like I have no one. I also see you... leaving me", she sobs.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere", I whisper to her, lifting her chin up and wiping away the tears, "I will always be here, and so will the team. Some day we will get your dad back, I promise"

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

We laid there for a while. I had wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close.

I pick my head up and look into his where his eyes would be under his mask. I give him a kiss and pull back to see how he would react.

"What was that for Zee?", He asks. Even in the dim light I could see him blushing.

"For being here for me, and telling me about your parents. I know that must have been a hard thing to talk about", I whisper to him.

"Yeah it's something I don't like talking about, but I think telling you about it made me feel better about it", he replies.

"Good", I say. We both lay there in silence. I can feel myself getting tired.

"Good night Wonder Boy", I whisper.

"Good night Zee", he whispers back. I start to fall into a kind peaceful sleep that I haven't had in a long time. And it's all thanks to my Boy Wonder.

THE END


End file.
